Caperucito Luffy
by SoraBFR
Summary: Choppina le pide a su hija, Caperucito Luffy que le lleve unos filetes a su abuela Sanjina, pero para llegar a la casa hay que atravesar un peligroso bosque, el cual lo domina el lobo Zoro. ¿Conseguirá Caperucito Luffy cumplir su objetivo?
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez os traigo una pequeña parodia de Caperucita Roja, pero con los personajes de One Piece, todo esto ha salido gracias a una noche de insomnio xP , en fin, la historia me ha salido un poquito más larga de lo que yo pensaba, por lo que, la he dividido en capítulos para que no se hiciera muy pesada leerla de una sola vez.  
>¡Espero que os guste!<strong><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día soleado, Choppina, la madre de Caperucito Luffy, le pide que llevara a su abuelita unos filetes; para llegar a casa de la abuelita había que cruzar un peligroso bosque, nunca nadie se había atrevido a cruzarlo, ya que vivía un feroz lobo, por lo que, el alcalde del pueblo, Hamburguesa de Hielo, llegó a la conclusión de que, la primera persona que se atreviera a cruzarlo y volver con vida se convertiría en el Rey de las Caperucitas.  
>- Ve con cuidado, cariño – se despidió Choppina de su hija.<br>- Volveré siendo el Rey de las Caperucitas, madre. – dijo con determinación Caperucito Rojo.

El chico de la caperuza se adentró en el bosque, llevaba un rato caminando, todavía no se había encontrado con nadie, ni siquiera con el lobo, pero a pesar del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el bosque, Caperucito Luffy estaba de lo más tranquila, es más, se encontraba cantando:

- _Caminando por el bosque una caca me encontré, como no tenía nombre Zoro la llamé, oooh-_ _  
><em>- ¿¡Quién se atrevido a insultarme! – gritó de pronto el lobo Zoro saliendo de su escondite.  
>- Ahí va, ¿y tú quién eres? – preguntó Caperucito Luffy.<br>- Soy el lobo que domina estos bosques. – dijo el lobo orgulloso de sí mismo.  
>-¡No me digas que eres…! – dijo Caperucito Luffy señalando al lobo con su dedo índice.<br>- Si, lo soy, ¿Sorprendida, eh?  
>- ¡Eres el estúpido lobo que a pesar de llevar aquí años y años sigue perdiéndose por este bosque! – exclamó Caperucito sorprendido.<br>El lobo arqueó una ceja, molesto.  
>- ¿He acertado, verdad? – preguntó Luffy segura de sí misma.<br>- Ejem… esos son tiempos pasados… ¡ahora soy un lobo nuevo!  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porqué?<br>- ¡Porque gracias a mi nuevo GPS de última generación puedo ir a cualquier parte, cuándo quiera y a dónde quiera!  
>- Pero sigues siendo estúpido.<br>- ¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que utilice mis katanas!  
>- ¿Y qué hace un lobo cómo tú con katanas? – preguntó Luffy acercándose a ellas, las cuales llevaba el lobo colgadas de la cintura.<br>- Soy un lobo espadachín.  
>Caperucito Luffy se puso serio.<br>- Jajajajajajajaja, ¿Te has escapado de un circo? – preguntó carcajeándose del lobo.  
>- ¿¡QUÉ TE HACE TANTA GRACIA! – espetó el Zoro avergonzado.<br>- Eres muy divertido, pero tengo que llevar esto a casa de mi abuelita- se despidió Luffy del lobo. - ¡Ya nos veremos!- dicho esto, Caperucito Luffy siguió su camino.

El lobo Zoro se quedó quieto, estaba furioso, pues nadie se había atrevido a reírse de él, estaba dispuesto a vengarse por tal insolencia; sacó su preciado GPS de su bolsillo y se dispuso a tomar un atajo hacía la casa de la abuelita.

- ¡Qué lobo tan divertido, espero volver a verle de nuevo! – dijo para sí Caperucito Luffy sonriendo.

Según el GPS del lobo ya quedaba poco para llegar a la casa de la abuelita, su plan consistía en devorar a la abuelita para hacerse pasar por ella y devorar también a su nieta, por burlarse de esa forma de él; pero el problema era que necesitaba un disfraz para que la abuelita creyera que se trataba de Caperucito Luffy, y no del lobo; Zoro divisó a lejos una tienda, en el rótulo se podía leer claramente: '_'DISFRACES DE EMERGENCIA''  
><em>****

**Continuará…**

*******

¿Qué os parece? Se agradecerían reviews para saber que opináis de esta chapucilla ^^u

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Vamos con la segunda parte! Os hago un pequeño recordatorio de lo último que sucedió:_

_En el capítulo anterior…  
>El lobo Zoro pensando en cuál podría ser su disfraz para hacerse pasar por Caperucito Luffy, vio una tienda de disfraces.<em>****

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando el lobo llegó a la tienda, una chica de cabellos cortos y pelirrojos le dedicó la más amables de las sonrisas, cosa que, le provocó escalofríos.  
>- ¡Bienvenido! – saludó la chica. ¿Qué desea?<br>- Un disfraz de Caperucita. – respondió Zoro.  
>La chica, apretó a un botón, el cual se encontraba bajo el mostrador y tras ella se abrió un pasillo lleno de disfraces de Caperucita Roja que parecía no tener fin, ante tal suceso, el lobo se quedó anonadado.<br>- ¿Cuál desea? – le dio a elegir la chica.  
>- El más barato.<br>- Lo más barato que tengo cuesta 1000 berries.  
>- ¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES, A ESO LE LLAMAS BARATO! – se quejó él.<br>- Siento mucho que pienses eso – sonrió la chica con malicia. – Pero si no estás de acuerdo con mis precios puedes irte.

Esto era el colmo, encima de haberle humillado ahora una maldita mujer pretendía dejarle en la banca rota, el lobo Zoro quería vengarse de Caperucito Luffy, para recuperar el honor perdido, por lo que, no le quedaba más remedio que pagar la cantidad que la chica le pedía;  
>Zoro, tras pagar el condenado disfraz se alejaba enfadado del mostrador, rezaba por no volver a ver a esa chica jamás.<br>- ¡Muchas gracias y vuelva cuándo quiera! – exclamó la chica feliz.  
>- Antes prefiero morir… - dijo para sí.<p>

Caminando unos metros más, Zoro llegó a la casa de la abuelita, se aseguró de que no había llegado Caperucito Luffy, entonces se puso el disfraz que le había comprado a la tacaña pelirroja, el lobo se acercó a la casa de la abuela y llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Oh, mi querida nietecita, que alegría que hayas llegado bien! – exclamó la abuela Sanjita muy feliz.  
>- Hola abuelita – saludó el lobo intentando que su voz sonara más aguda de lo habitual.<br>-¡Pero no te quedes ahí, por dios, pasa, pasa! – decía la abuelita al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a ''Caperucito Luffy'' al interior de la casa, más concretamente, al salón.

- Espera aquí – dijo la abuelita al mismo tiempo que el lobo Zoro se sentaba en el sillón. - ¡Te he preparado una tarta riquísima! – decía mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.  
>El lobo Zoro aprovechó que la abuelita estaba con la guardia baja, así que, sigilosamente fue tras ella a la cocina, y se encargó de ésta, para evitar molestias.<p>

***  
>¡Espero que os haya gustado, ¡saludos! <p>


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Se acabó la palabrería, en este capítulo empieza la acción! ^^_****

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Fue un largo camino, pero lo he conseguido! – exclamó Luffy cuando se encontraba en frente de la casa de su querida abuela Sanjita.  
>- ¡Vieja abuelita, ya he llegado! – gritó Caperucito Luffy con la esperanza de que le escuchara.<br>- ¡Está abierta! – gritó el lobo disfrazado de la abuela desde la cama.  
>Luffy entró en la casa, pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la abuelita, allí, Caperucito Luffy se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba tumbado y arropado el lobo Zoro disfrazado de Sanjita.<p>

- ¡Hola abuelita, te he traído unos filetes de primera calidad! – exclamó Luffy orgulloso.  
>- Muchas gracias, querida – le agradeció el lobo sonriendo.<p>

- ¡Oh, abuelita, pero qué pelo tan verde tienes! – se fijó Luffy.  
>- Es lo que ocurre cuando vives en medio del bosque… - se excusó algo dudoso.<br>- Ya veo… - respondió - ¡Abuelita, pero qué voz más grave tienes!  
>- Es por la edad… - inventó el lobo, el cual se estaba cansando de la estupidez de Luffy.<br>- Aaaaam… ¡Abuelita, pero qué espadas tan chulas tienes! – admiró Caperucito Luffy.  
>-¡SON PARA CORTARTE MEJOR! – exclamó el lobo Zoro quitándose la ropa de la abuelita y poniéndose en pie encima de la cama.<br>- ¡Tú no eres mi abuelita!  
>- Qué lista – dijo el lobo con un tono irónico.<br>- ¿Dónde está mi abuelita? – preguntó Luffy, esto ya era algo personal.  
>- Me he encargado de ella, jamás volverá a molestar.<p>

La ira de Caperucito Luffy lo dominaba por completo, estaba dispuesta a luchar con quien fuera con tal de recuperar a su abuela.

- ¡Estira, el brazo~… - mientras que Luffy se disponía a atacar al lobo, éste le tiró un pequeño fragmento de kairoseki.

Cuando el kairoseki hizo contacto contra Caperucito Luffy, ésta se debilitó al instante, quedando inconsciente, el lobo Zoro había cumplido su cometido.

***

Tras unos árboles que se encontraban cerca de la casa, se escondían tres personas, un leñador llamado Usomori, acompañado de sus atractivas aprendices, Namiori y Robinori.  
><em><br>__**N/T:**__ La terminación del nombre de estos tres personajes, se debe a que la palabra bosque en japonés se pronuncia ''mori'', como son leñadores, la palabra bosque está relacionada con ellos._

- Entonces – dijo Robinori. – Cuando el lobo salga le atacamos con las hachas, ¿verdad?  
>- Verdad – dijo Namiori segura de sí misma.<br>- Veo que lo habéis entendido, chicas. – dijo Usomori orgulloso de sus aprendices. – Así que cuándo terminéis me dais un toque al móvil, ¿vale? – dijo mientras se alejaba.  
>- ¡Ni hablar, tú te quedas aquí! – dijo Namiori impidiendo que su jefe se escaqueara.<br>- ¿No fuiste tú quien nos dijo que tendríamos que probar nuestro valor? – preguntó Robinori arqueando una ceja.  
>Usomori sabía que Robinori estaba en lo cierto, es más, él había sido el liante de todo esto, por lo que, ahora que se encontraban a nada de darle al lobo la paliza de su vida, no podía echarse atrás, ya era tarde para eso, por lo que, intentó de convencerse a sí mismo que de no tenía miedo, a pesar de que le temblaban las rodillas…<p>

El lobo con paso tranquilo salió de la casa, antes de que el leñador y las aprendices pudieran pasar a la acción, el leñador las llamó y ellas asintieron,  
>¿Es que tenían un plan entre manos?<p>

- ¡Alto ahí! – la voz de Namiori se extendió por todo el lugar, al lobo, esa voz le provocó el mismo escalofrío que sintió cuando estaba en la tienda de disfraces, ¿realmente se trataba da la misma persona?  
>Las tres personas que antes se encontraban escondidas en el bosque, se mostraron ante el lobo Zoro, pero no se trataba de una simple aparición, qué va, se presentaron por orden:<br>Primero salió Usoomori, el cual intentaba mostrarse lo más valiente posible, tras él se encontraban Namiori, a la izquierda y Robinori a la derecha, como si de los Ángeles de Charlie se tratase.  
>Esta aparición, debería haberle causado al lobo, cierto temor, pero no mostró ni ápice de miedo.<p>

-¡MALDICIÓN, TÚ ERES LA DE ANTES! – exclamó Zoro.  
>- Jaja, eres el pringado que me ha comprado el disfraz – se burló Namiori.<br>- ¿Pero tú no trabajabas en esa tienda?, ¿¡qué haces aquí! – quiso saber él.  
>- Tengo doble jornada – admitió Namiori - ¡Y dos buenos sueldos para mí!<br>- Maldita avariciosa… - la maldijo Zoro por lo bajo.  
>-¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? – preguntó el lobo, dejando de lado a la cruel pelirroja que le había desplumado y refiriéndose a las otras dos personas que le acompañaban.<br>- ¡Somos los legendarios leñadores de este bosque! – exclamaron los tres al unísono.  
>- Te hemos estado espiando – aseguró Usomori.<br>- Y ahora que hemos dado contigo… - continuó Robinori.  
>- ¡No te dejaremos escapar! – finalizó Namiori.<p>

-Je – rió el lobo confiado. - Con que queréis pelea, ¿eh? – preguntó el lobo con un tono malicioso en la voz, al mismo tiempo que _creía _que empuñaba sus tres espadas. – Muy bien, ¡que empiece la fiesta!

- Más vale que te fijes en tus armas… - le aconsejó Robinori.  
>- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir el lobo al ver que sus tres espadas habían sido sustituidas por simples palos. - ¿¡Qué narices significa esto!<br>- ¡Te hemos desarmado, chaval! – dijo Namiori enseñando las espadas que le había robado al lobo.  
>- ¿¡P- pero cuándo…<br>- Esta chica que ves, se trata de una de las ladronas más famosas del mundo… aparte de que es una persona de lo más egoísta – informó Usomori. - Más vale que te rindas, mis aprendices son las mejores, jamás podrás vencerlas y menos con esas patéticas ramas.  
>- Será mejor que nos digas dónde están Caperucito Luffy y Sanjita – decía Robinori mientras se acercaba al lobo.<br>¡Jamás! – espetó él.  
>- Robinori, hazlo – ordenó Usomori.<br>- Sí- dijo con voz firme, al tiempo que unos brazos salían del suelo reteniendo al lobo Zoro por la fuerza.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Una nuez de Belcebú? – preguntó impresionado mirando a Robinori, la chica solo se limitó a sonreír.<br>- Y ella, a pesar de ser un gran arqueóloga, posee la habilidad de multiplicar sus brazos. – dijo Usomori presentando a su segunda aprendiz.

- ¿Nos lo piensas decir, ahora? – repitió Robinori dándole una oportunidad.  
>- Me niego<br>- Namiori, puedes proceder. – exclamó Usomori.  
>- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó la chica pelirroja. – Bueno, bueno, bueno… - canturreaba Namiori mientras se acercaba a un precipicio que se encontraba al este de la casa de la abuela.<br>-¿Qué pretende? – se preguntaba Zoro para sí.  
>- Vaya, esta espada parecen que está muy bien forjada. – observó Namiori desenvainando una de ellas. – Me pregunto que le sucederá si la arrojo por este precipicio, que final tan dramático, ¿verdad?<br>- ¡NO TE ATREVAS, MALDITA MUJER! – gritó Zoro enfurecido.  
>- Vigila tu lengua – le aconsejó Robinori.<br>-¿Piensas hablar o vas a ver cómo tu espada se estrella? – le chantajeaba Namiori. - ¿Dónde se encuentran Caperucito Luffy y Sanjina? – preguntó con una voz terriblemente seria.  
>El lobo no respondía.<br>- ¿Puede ser que se las haya comido? – imaginó Usomori.  
>- ¿Qué? – dijeron Robinori y Namiori al unísono.<br>- En ese caso…- decía Namiori al mismo tiempo que cogía su hacha. -¡Habrá que destriparle! – gritaba corriendo hacia él.  
>El lobo Zoro temía por su vida, ¿de verdad esa clase de personas tan crueles existían?<br>- ¡ESTÁN EN LA CASA! – espetó el lobo aterrorizado.  
>Los tres compañeros, al escuchar las palabras que había gritado Zoro, irrumpieron en la casa a toda prisa.<br>- Registrad la casa, chicas. – ordenó Usomori.  
>Los tres registraron toda la casa, la cocina, el salón y la habitación de la abuelita… hasta que se escuchó un ruido en ésta última.<br>- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Robinori al escuchar un sonido.  
>- Yo no he oído nada- aseguró Namiori.<p>

_Este capi me ha salido muy largo xD me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir mensajes de que a los que leen este fanfic les esté gustando ^^ ¡muchas gracias!_

_¡Besos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

Y aquí tenéis capítulo final ^^_  
>En el capítulo anterior: Usomori y sus atractivas aprendices irrumpieron en la casa de Sanjita tras torturar al lobo Zoro, Roniro escuchó un ruido proveniente de una habitación…<em>

_***_**  
>Capítulo 4<strong>

Robinori, segura de lo que había escuchado, caminó hasta la habitación de la abuela, observó detenidamente la habitación, por si alguna cosa se encontraba fuera de lugar; y volvió a escuchar el ruido, provenía de un antiguo reloj, el cual permanecía parado y marcaba las cinco y media; Robinori intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba atascada, por lo que empuñó su hacha y la estrelló sobre la puerta del reloj, cayendo al suelo hecha trizas.

- Abuelita, que té más rico – comentó Caperucito Luffy.  
>- Jamás dudes de las habilidades culinarias de tu abuela.<p>

- Que escena entre nieto y abuela tan conmovedora… - observaron Robinori y Usomori con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>- ¿¡QUE PUÑETAS HACÉIS AHÍ DENTRO! – exclamó Namiori alterada.<br>- Tomar té.  
>- ¡Eso ya lo veo, imbécil! – gritó al mismo tiempo que le pegaba una colleja.<br>- ¡Ay! – se quejó Robin.  
>- ¿Estás bien, Robinori? – preguntó Usomori.<br>- Ese lobo se ha deshecho de mis brazos, ¡rápido! – les avisó a los demás.  
>- Disculpe señorita – le detuvo Sanjita. – De esto ya me encargo yo. – dijo mientras encendía un cigarro.<p>

Sanjita fuera de su casa y seguido por los demás, estaba preparada para enfrentarse contra el lobo.  
>- ¡Mujer tacaña, devuélveme mis katanas!<br>- ¡Y un jamón! – espetó, y acto seguido le sacó la lengua burlándose de él.  
>-Esas no son formas de dirigirse hacia una señorita – intervino la abuela.<br>- Maldita vieja, conseguiste escapar…  
>- Ahora verás lo que es bueno – amenazó la abuela dando un gran salto.<p>

Cuando Sanjita se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de él, no dejaba de enviarle patadas, las cuales el lobo conseguía esquivar, pero no podía seguir así eternamente, se estaba cansando, por lo que, como última esperanza, recurrió a las ramas de los árboles que fueron sustituidas por sus espadas antes, pero éstas no fueron de gran ayuda pues se quebraron en cuanto recibieron las patadas de Sanjita, así que, finalmente, el lobo Zoro, al cual todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de esta isla temían, fue derrotado.

- ¡Así se hace, abuelita! – exclamó Caperucito Luffy contento.  
>- Podéis llevároslo. – Ordenó Sanjita a los leñadores con una pose elegante.<br>- ¡LAS ÓRDENES LAS DOY YO, VIEJA! – le gritó Usomori, el cual recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza por tal insulto.  
>- No me llames vieja, malcriado. – dijo tras darle una calada al cigarro.<br>Las aprendices de Usomori esposaron al lobo, para llevarlo ante la Marina, y lo mejor de todo, al menos para Namiori, era la recompensa que le darían por él.

Pero antes de que se marcharan, Sanjita invitó a todos a cenar, para agradecerles el trabajo que habían hecho; excepto al lobo, el cual se quedó atado a la valla del jardín de la casa.  
>En la cocina, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando la cena que les iba a preparar la abuelita de Capericuto.<p>

- Caperucito. – llamó Sanjita.  
>- ¿Si, abuelita?<br>- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué habías venido?  
>- ¡Es verdad! Había venido para traerte unos filetes. – recordó el chico.<br>Sanjita fue a su habitación, ya que allí se encontraba la cesta en la que traía Caperucito los filetes, pero no estaban ahí, así que, regresó a la cocina.  
>- He mirado en la cesta y no hay nada, Caperucito.<br>- Ya, es que me los he comido.

[…]

-¡SERÁS MERLUZO! ¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ CENAMOS! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

Y así, en la isla reinó la paz por primera vez, pero los únicos que fueron recompensados por su trabajo no fueron sólo los leñadores, que fueron ascendidos, por cierto; si no que, al día siguiente, Caperucito volvió a su hogar, junto a su querida madre Choppina, por lo que, fue nombrado Rey de las Caperucitas, y la abuela del chico no se quedaba atrás, pues tal fue el valor mostró, que fue contratada por el cuerpo de la policía, para defender la paz en la isla.  
>Y sobre el lobo Zoro… se cuenta que logró escapar de la prisión y viajó a la montaña más alta del mundo para ser entrenado por un monje, y convertirse en un espadachín hecho y derecho; claro que, sólo es una leyenda.<p>

** FIN  
><strong>

¡Se acabó! Espero que os haya gustado el final, muchas gracias por los reviews ^^

¡Besos!

PD; Es posible que publique más parodias de este estilo, que le he cogido el gustillo xP


End file.
